


The Bitch & The Man Whore

by leckadams



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Jasper's Naughty Girls week 20 Lemon Drizzle. In other<br/>words plain ol' fashioned smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitch & The Man Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This was removed from FFN this morning so I decided to also start posting what little I write on here.

It had been another long day of dealing with pack bullshit. Embry had found his imprint, so yet again we were going to have a welcome bonfire tonight where we tell the tribe’s stories, blah, blah, blah. Seriously how many times did we have to go through this?! The guys’ who weren’t imprinted were now obsessed with looking each and every girl in the eyes to see if she was the “one”.

The bonfire went as expected. Food was inhaled by all us wolves and then we settled in for the stories. We got through the descendants of the tribe and to the story of imprinting. This was the hardest part for me to hear. I understood the phenomena better than most. It was what had caused the sun of my universe to blow of my solar system and into another’s. I couldn’t handle it tonight. It was too much; there was too many imprinted couples.

I got up in the middle of the story and started to walk back home. I was half way there when I could sense him following me.

“What the fuck do you want, Meraz?” I questioned.

“Just seeing where you bitchy ass is going,” he bit back.

Paul and I had a complicated relationship. He was the reservation’s resident man whore and I was the resident bitch. We both had our reasons for being such and never questioned each other about it.

“Not that it’s any of your fucking business, but I’m headed home,” I answered.

He strode up next to me. “Do you want some company?” he asked with a wink.

I smirked at him and let my eyes roam over his body. Paul was built just like the rest of the pack, but had a dark happy trail leading the way to his impressive bulge.

“Sure I could use you tonight,” I replied.

Paul followed me into the house and as soon as the door was shut I was crushed it against it. His hot lips were on mine demanding control. I fought back, not wanting to concede defeat even in the throes of passion.  He moved to my neck and nipped along my neck column, sucking my earlobe into his hot mouth.

The next thing I knew I felt a cool breeze against my body, which was suddenly nude. I never realized how I got divested so quickly when I was with Paul, but it was always quick and ninja like. I dropped to my knees and swiftly removed his shorts. Like all the other guys in the pack, Paul had gone commando, leaving his dick free and bobbing in front of me.

Leaning forward I licked the tip softly, barely touching my tongue to his tight ruddy skin. I heard his shuttering breath and took that as my cue to proceed. I swiftly engulfed his length as much as I could, only able to take in half and worked the rest with my hand. I was only able to bob up and down a few times before I was being lifted up by my armpits.

Next thing I knew, I was bent over the edge of the bed with my legs spread open wide. I felt Paul’s tongue hurriedly entered my pussy, lapping at my flowing juices. I was moaning incoherently the moment I felt his tongue. The man was truly talented when it came to licking.

“Leah…..are you ready for me?” asked Paul.

“Just fuck me already!” I moaned in frustration.

He swiftly rose up and entered me, grabbing my neck to keep me from rising up off the bed. His thrusts were long and hard, filling me completely with each movement in. He bent over me licking and nibbling on my neck all the while never missing a beat with his thrusts.

Amazingly enough, Paul’s thrusts sped up crushing his hips to my ass. I felt the scream leave my lips as my orgasm ripped through me, pulsing around Paul who quickly followed with a roar and sinking his teeth into my shoulder.

After a few minutes, Paul rolled off of me on to the bed, gently rubbing the bite mark on my shoulder.

“That hurt you know,” I snapped.

“I’m sorry about that Leah,” Paul apologized.

“No you aren’t.”

“You’re right. I’m not. So, when do you want to do it again?”


End file.
